Human's Are Savages?
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: After Frisk human's were banned from the ruins and forbidden to go there. Now a little girl as fallen down there she meets the monster's and the monster's met her. Will they think Human's have no heart or Will the little girl change that? Spanking of a child, pre teen and teen (Rated T for adult language and incest ) fatherly Sans and Papyrus
1. Chapter 1

Maire fell down the hole she landed on a bed of flowers she looked around. She begun to walk and she heard a noise.

" You shouldn't be here, don't you know humans are forbidden to be here?" The flower said looking at her and Marie looked scared

" Am sorry I was playing with my big brother when I fell." Marie said innocently and Flowey smiled at her

" Strange human." Flowey said as she giggled and he looked at her strangely

Flowey smiled slowly at her and then she begun to walk away. She wasn't like that boy that came her year's ago and he knew she would change the monster's for the better.

Marie found the ruins and meant Toriel. Marie took Toriel's hand and followed her.

" My child this is your home." Toriel said smiling and Marie looked at her

" But... ok." Marie said beginning to argue and she agreed

She got out of the ruins she had a phone with Toriel's number in it. She was going to love this place and she bumped into someone.

" Hey watch were your... oh a human don't you know your kind isn't welcome here?" Sans questioned as Marie looked at him and she smiled

" I heard... Am Marie." Marie said innocently smiling and Sans looked at her hand

" Nice try kid am not falling for that now get you don't want to make me angry." Sans said growling and Maire looked scared

She ran from him she didn't know what to think now the goat lady was nice but the small skeleton was. Marie couldn't see straight she fell down and hurt her knee. She wasn't far enough from the small skeleton because he came up to her.

" Kid I told you to... are you crying?" Sans questioned as she sniffed and held her knee

" I ... I." Marie sobbed and whispered looking down

A human crying he thought they didn't have emotions due to that boy that nearly killed everyone. He looked at her knee it was bleeding the sight of blood made his eyes light up thinking of what could have happened if that boy killed everyone.

" Come with me kid let's get you cleaned up." Sans said as she grabbed his hand gently and they begun to walk


	2. Chapter 2

Marie followed the small skeleton to his home and he sat her on the couch. She looked at him as he went to the kitchen and then the front door opened.

" SANS I HAVE... SANS THERE IS A HUMAN IN OUR HOUSE!" Papyrus said smiling and his smile fell seeing Marie

" Hi." Marie said smiling and Sans came in with a rag

" Hey Paps, here kid." Sans said waving to his brother and giving the rag to Marie

Marie looked at the rag then begun to clean her cut. She saw it was small but it still hurt and she looked at Sans.

" Do... do you have a bandaid?" Marie asked innocently and Sans looked confused

" A what?" Sans questioned as Marie giggled and Papyrus slowly made his way toward her

" A bandaid it helps heal a cut sometimes after it's on my big brother use to... use to." Marie said as he face fell and she looked at her cut

" He use to what?" Papyrus questioned curious and she looked down

" He use to kiss it to make it better." Marie whispers holding her knee and Sans looked at it

He lended in then placed a kiss on the cut and Marie froze she looked at him.

" Your suppose to put the band-aid on first." Marie said giggling and Sans chuckled

" She's kind of cute." Papyrus said smiling and Marie looked at him

" Bro this is Marie." Sans said smiling and Marie looked shocked at him

" You remembered my name, I thought you didn't like me." Maire questioned innocently and Sans patted her head

" Nahh kid your something else come on I'll want you to met my friend's." Sans said as Papyrus nodded and she grabbed both of there hands

Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys didn't know what to think of the child. Marie played with the monster kid while the adults talked.

" I don't know Sans we banned humans after Frisk tried to." Asgore said looking at Sans and Toriel came in

" Well I like the child." Toriel said as Sans turned around and he smiled

" It's a human." Undyne said sneering and then she heard laughter

They all looked to see Monster kid playing with Marie and Marie ran behind Toriel.

" Ready or not here I come." Monster kid said as Marie giggled silently and he looked for her

He looked then he saw a pair of shoes behind Toriel. Toriel chuckled as Monster kid had figured out where she was.

" I wonder were did she go?" Monster kid played along and Marie peeked out from behind Toriel

She didn't see him she looked up at Toriel with a big smile. Even Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, and Alphys smiled at her.

" Gotcha." Monster Kid said as she giggled and ran to Asgore

" Base." Marie said touching Asgore's leg and Monster Kid laughed

" Ok you win." Monster Kid said as she looked at him and she got off base

Marie saw the others and before she said anything Monster Kid tagged her.

" I got you." Monster Kid said running and Maire smiled

" What are you playing my child?" Toriel asked sweetly and Maire looked at her

" Hide and seek I just lost now am it." Maire giggled and Sans chuckled

Marie begun to chase after Monster Kid when Undyne stopped her. Maire looked up at her and Undyne had the biggest smile ever.

" Hey kid will you teach me how to play?" Undyne asked as Maire smiled and nodded

" Ok first you gotta close your eyes then count to ten." Maire giggled and Undyne did what the kid told her

Undyne counted to ten once she opened her eyes Marie was gone she looked around for the kid and all the adults laughed. She went to go look for the kid she found Monster Kid now to find Marie.

" Do you know where she is at?" Undyne asked the Monster Kid and he looked at her

" You can't ask me that's cheating but I can help you." Monster Kid said running and she sighed

It was getting dark and Sans was getting worried Undyne still did not find Maire nor did Monster kid.

" Ok kid you win this isn't funny anymore!" Undyne yelled and she looked scared

" Maire come out here now!" Sans yelled angrily and he was worried

Papyrus was now freaking out he begun to panic and he looked everywhere. Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton, and Toriel begun to search for the kid.

" My child please come out." Toriel sobbed and Asgore hated when his ex wife cried

" MARIE COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Papyrus yelled as he looked for her and Alphys looked to

Alphys found her Marie was asleep under the table and Alphys carefully got her out. She brought Marie to the other's as Marie had woken up.

" You found me." Marie said smiling and frowned when she saw there faces

" You are in big trouble young lady." Sans said sternly looking at her and her lip trembled

" When we call for you ... you come do you hear me?" Undyne said looking at her with a stern face trying to hide how worried she was and Papyrus crossed his arm's

" Am sorry." Marie said as Sans took her by her hand and they begun to walk

Papyrus followed his brother Maire didn't look at him nor Sans she knew she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie didn't say a word as they entered the house Papyrus pointed to the couch. She went to the couch and sat on the couch.

" We were worried sick you made Toriel cry." Sans said sternly and Marie sniffed

" Am sorry I didn't mean to." Marie said sniffing and tears filled her eyes

Papyrus looked at his brother and Sans sighed. He walked over there and sat beside her.

" Listen kid I'll let you off with a grounding but if this happens again I will spank you." Sans said looking at her and she nodded

She hugged his neck he froze and he slowly hugged her. Papyrus joined the hug kissing her on the forehead and she smiled at them.

" Am sorry papa." Marie said smiling and then realizing what she said

" Heh I like it papa Sans has a nice ring to it." Sans said smiling and she smiled

" What about me?" Papyrus questioned as she looked at him and she smiled

" Daddy." Marie said as Papyrus's eyes glowed and she looked at him in wonder

" She called me daddy Sans!" Papyrus said smiling and happy tears steaming down

At night Papyrus carried Marie to Sans bed to sleep. Sans decided to lay beside her and she cuddled up against him.

" Night papa and daddy." Marie said smiling and falling asleep

" Goodnight sweetheart." Sans said smiling and going to sleep

" Night little Marie." Papyrus said whispering as he left and went to bed

The next day Toriel had made a new dress for Marie it was violet. Sans and Papyrus walked with her in her new dress. They got to where the other were and she smiled at them.

" Hey kid you aren't going to go missing like you did yesterday? Undyne asked looking at her and Maire shook her head no

"G...Good." Alphys said smiling and Asgore chuckled

Marie played with Monster Kid it was like she was playing with her big brother again like they use to before. She stopped she needed to stop thinking about him but it hurt that he didn't love her anymore.

" Maire come and get me!" Monster Kid said laughing and she ran after him

She ran until she hurt her knee again. Sans picked her up and carried her to where they were.

" Here I got a band-aid." Sans said as Maire smiled and hugged him

" I love you Papa." Marie said smiling and Papyrus awwed

" What about me?" Papyrus pouted and Marie giggled

" I love you to daddy." Marie said as he hugged her with Sans and Undyne laughed

" Papa and Daddy that is a good name for you two." Undyne said smiling and Toriel nodded

Monster Kid tagged her and she ran after him. Sans chuckled and Papyrus looked at her with a smile. Monster kid was it and was having trouble finding Marie.

" Marie get out of that crave we are not suppose to be in there." Monster Kid said panicking and she got out

" Why?" Marie asked innocently and he looked away

Monster Kid just got back to the adults with Marie and looked at Sans.

" Minster Sans I need to tell you about Marie." Monster Kid said as Sans looked at the child in question and he nodded

They walked to where Marie could not hear them and Monster Kid felt bad he didn't want to tell on her. But she could have died and she didn't even know.

" So what about Marie?" Sans questioned snapping Monster Kid out of it and he looked nervous

" Umm Marie was in the forbidden crave." Monster Kid said as Sans's eye turned blue and he matched toward Marie

" You ... are in big trouble young lady Papyrus come on." Sans said sternly looking at Marie and Papyrus looked confused

Papyrus followed his brother and finally caught up to him. Papyrus didn't know why Marie was in trouble.

" Sans what did Marie do?" Papyrus questioned as Sans looked at him and he sighed

" She went into the forbidden crave Papyrus." Sans said as Papyrus gasped and looked angrily at her

" WHAT MARIE THAT PLACE IS DANGEROUS YOU COULD HAVE DIED?!" Papyrus yelled as she looked down and tears filled her eyes

They got home Sans picked her up and sat her down on the couch. He looked at her and sighed.

" I really hate to do this kiddo but we warned you." Sans said as she looked at him and Papyrus went to the kitchen

Sans lifted Marie up to put her face down on his lap and he looked at her, she was shanking. He didn't want to but he had to. He raised his hand and it hit her bottom. Marie let out a cry and he started the spanking.

" Am sorry am sorry am sorry." Marie sobbed and he looked at her

" One more kiddo." Sans said as he spanked her and then he was done

He lifted her up and she clinged to his shirt crying. He rubbed her back he finally let his own tears fall and she looked at him.

" Why are you crying?" Marie asked sniffing and he looked at her

" We almost lost you that's why... I don't know what I would do if we lost you." Sans said gently and she sobbed

" Am sorry papa." Marie said sniffing and he smiled kissing her forehead

" I know." Sans said as Papyrus entered the room and joined the hug

" Marie I was so worried don't ever do that again." Papyrus said looking at her and she nodded

" Yes daddy I promise." Marie said as Papyrus smiled and kissed her head

Sans and Papyrus smiled at each other then heard a soft snore they looked down to see Marie asleep cuddling up to both of them.

" That's our little girl." Sans and Papyrus said whispering and Sans carried her to bed

Sans put her in the bed and got beside her. Papyrus turned off the light after giving Marie a goodnight kiss on the forehead and Sans kissed her forehead to then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie tossed and turned she was having a nightmare of her big brother. She sweated and Sans came in the room with Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore and Mettaton.

" Marie sweetheart wake up your having a nightmare." Sans said as she spung awake and held on to him crying

" It's ok, shhhh Daddy and papa are here." Papyrus said rushing to her and joining the hug

She looked at them with tears steaming down her face and Sans waped them away. She clinged to him and Papyrus her heart racing.

" Want to talk about it?" Asgore asked as she nodded and Toriel looked at her

" My big brother was here, he hurt everyone and was coming after me." Marie said sniffing and Sans put his hand on her back in a protective way

" No one is going to hurt you not as long as am and Papyrus are here." Sans said fatherly and she smiled

Papyrus hugged her and moved her hair out of her face. Undyne had went to her house to get a teddy bear for Marie and gave it to her. They went to the living room once she had went to sleep again with the bear in her arms.

" She's changing us." Undyne said smiling and Asgore nodded

" S...she's worth protecting." Alphys said as Mettaton nodded and Toriel agreed

" We will protect her as long as she is here with us." Papyrus said as everyone nodded and signed a piece of paper

Marie was now 9 years old she loved her Papa Sans and Daddy Papyrus. She missed her brother sometimes but not much.

" An ache

So deep

That I

Can hardly breathe

This pain

Can't be imagined

Will it ever heal?

Ooh... ooh...

Your hand

So small

Held a strand of my hair

So strong

All I could do

Was keep believing

Was that enough?

Is anyone there?

I wanna scream

Is this a dream?

How could this happen,

Happen to me?

This isn't fair

This nightmare

This kind of torture

I just can't bear

I want you here

I want you here

Ooh... ooh...

I waited so long

For you to come

Then you were here

And now you're gone

I was not prepared

For you to leave me

Oh this is misery

Are you still there?

I wanna scream

Is this a dream?

How could this happen,

Happen to me?

This isn't fair

This nightmare

This kind of torture

I just can't bear

I want you here

I want you here

God help me,

God help me,

God help me

Breathe

I wanna scream

Is this a dream?

How could this happen,

Happen to me?

This isn't fair

This nightmare

This kind of torture

I just can't bear

I want you here

I want you here

Ooh... ooh...

An ache

So deep

That I

Can hardly breathe." Marie sung and she wipped away the tears

She ran to go find her Papa and Daddy. She heard something she turned around to see Toriel shocked and she saw her brother.

" What are you doing back here?!" Sans yelled at Frisk and Frisk laughed evilly

" I came to finish the job." Frisk said smiling wickedly and Maire ran over there

" Stop!" Marie said crying and Frisk dropped his knife

He stared at her and she looked at him. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, Alphys and Toriel looked at them.

" Marie what... you shouldn't be here you little brat." Frisk said looking at her and she looked away

" How does he know Marie?" Papyrus questioned with a low whisper and Sans looked at his brother

" I... you can't hurt them please.." Marie said looking at him and he laughed she flinched

" Oh please your so stupid you little bitch." Frisk said as she covered her ears and she glared at him

"What happened to my big brother the one who protected me the one who... the one who loved me." Marie said looking at him and sobbing

" His gone." Frisk said as she looked at Sans and ran to him

" Papa." Marie said as he looked at Frisk and Frisk looked at the two

" Oh this is to funny ... one day little sister I will kill you and your family but for now have fun." Frisk laughed and left

" Why didn't you tell us he was your brother?" Papyrus questioned looking at her and she looked up at him

" He doesn't love me anymore." Marie said as tears fell and Sans kneeled down

He hugged her as she cried and then he lifted her chin up making her look him.

" Well we love you Marie and we will protect you from him." Sans said smiling and she sniffed with a smile

" Am sorry Papa I didn't tell you." Marie said as he sighed and picked her up

" Come on kiddo let's go home." Sans said as they begun to walk he picked her up and Papyrus followed them

" Are we going to spank her brother?" Papyrus questioned as Sans turned toward him and his eyes looked sad

" No not for telling us bro, Marie you have to promise not to keep any thing from us on sweetie?" Sans questioned as she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder

" Ok Papa I promise I'll be good." Marie said as Papyrus smiled and so did Sans

" That's our little girl." Papyrus said smiling and she giggled

They got home Sans put her to bed. Papyrus was worried now they know Frisk is her brother he didn't want her to be hurt or turn out like him.

" I have the same feeling brother but by us raising her she won't turn out like him." Sans said looking at Papyrus and Papyrus hugged him

" I know it's just scary to think she is realted to him I feel like we can trust her but at the same time there is that doubt to." Papyrus said as Sans looked away and sighed

" I know Paps we just have to watch and see what will she do in the next few years if she turns out to be like him then." Sans said looking at him and tears silpped from his eyes

" No... don't say it I don't want to think about that brother." Papyrus said as tears steamed down and Sans nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Marie had woken up she got dressed for the day. Toriel had made her a red dress and she loved it. Sans was in the kitchen with Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Asgore and Mettaton.

" Good morning Papa and Daddy." Marie said smiling and walking in

" Good morning princess sleep well?" Papyrus questioned kissing her head and she hugged him then Sans

" Yes daddy." Marie said smiling and Toriel looked at her

" I guess I can't call you my child anymore if they adopted you." Toriel laughed and Asgore chuckled

Marie looked at her with a smile and roze her arms up. Toriel picked her up and Marie laid her head on her shoulder.

" Papyrus we need to go train." Undyne said smiling and Marie looked at her

" Can I go Papa?" Marie asked as Sans shook his head and got her from Toriel

" No sweetheart say bye to daddy Papyrus." Sans said waving and Marie looked sad

She waved then everyone left it was just her and Sans now. He sat down on the couch with her in his arm's.

" Let's see what is on tv today." Sans said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv

" I gotta go to the bathroom." Marie said running and Sans chuckled

Marie got to the bathroom and heard a noise. She turned around to see Frisk and she froze.

" Get out." Marie said looking at him and he laughed

" No way sis like I said before I am gonna kill you." Frisk said as she screamed and he tackled her

Sans, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Mettaton and Papyrus were in the livingroom. Marie ran in there as Frisk tackled her and Sans looked shocked.

" What's is he doing back!?" Undyne asked looking at him and Marie punched Frisk in the nose

" LEAVE me alone!" Marie yelled as he looked at her and they stopped fighting

" Ow!" Frisk yelled covering his nose and she backed away from him

Blood ran down from his nose and Marie looked shocked then looked at her fist.

" Am sorry, am sorry am sorry." Marie said repeatedly and he let the blood go to the floor

" You little." Frisk yelled as he launched for her and Sans got her out of the way

He landed in the wall and Marie flinched when she heard something crack. Sans carefully put her down and she looked over her brother.

" Frisk?" Marie asked innocently and looking at the others

Papyrus turned over Frisk he was dead he had cracked his neck. Marie stood there shocked her big brother was dead and his blood was on the floor.

" Marie are you alright?" Papyrus questioned as she nodded and clinged to him

" He was the only family I had." Marie whispered as Asgore picked up the body and went outside

" What about your parents won't they be worried when he does not return?" Toriel asked as she looked up at her and tears filled her eyes

" They been dead since I was three Frisk has been taking care of me since then." Marie said as Sans looked at Papyrus and Papyrus had the same loom

" Like we said Marie your our daugther we will protect you." Sans said as she smiled and hugged him

" I love you papa and daddy." Marie said as happy tears steamed down and Asgore came in

" Ok I buried him." Asgore said as Marie looked at him and nodded

The next days after Frisk's death were quiet. Marie was no longer looking over her shoulder waiting for her brother to kill her, he was dead and gone for good


	6. Chapter 6

Marie woke up she didn't feel good. She threw up and Sans ran in there after hearing her.

" Sweetheart are you ok?" Sans questioned as he felt her head and it was burning

Papyrus had made soup for Marie and a glass of tea from Asgore. Undyne sat on the couch so did Mettaton, Alphys and Toriel.

" Eat please sweetie." Papyrus said looking at her and Sans put a cold rag on her forehead

" Papa I don't feel good." Marie sniffed and Papyrus looked worried

" I know." Sans said as he walked out and he sighed tears steaming down

She was sick and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Papyrus came out after giving Marie her soup and tea.

" I feel so helpless brother." Papyrus said sighing and Sans looked away

" I know I don't like seeing her this way." Sans said as he looked at Papyrus and Papyrus looked at him

They sat down near the door just in case she needed them. Sans and Papyrus couldn't help but worry they never dealt with a child. They needed to learn more about human children and the illness that could kill them.

" Daddy am done." Marie said as Papyrus walked in and got the bowl

Papyrus felt her head it was warm and he looked at her as she yawned. He kissed her forehead and Sans walked in he did the same thing.

All they could do was wait and see if the fever went down or not. Sans stayed up near the door while Papyrus paced the living room with Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel and Undyne looked at him. They never left the house they were not going to leave until Marie felt better.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans stayed home with Marie while Papyrus went to work. Papyrus had his cell phone on him just in case Sans called. Toriel went back to the ruins, Asgore went back to his castle, Undyne had to go back to work to Mettaton went back to his tv show and Alphys went to her lab.

They all had there cell phones on them and Papyrus was very worried cause Sans didn't call him.

Meanwhile

" Papa." Marie said as she coughed and Sans came in there with medicine

" Here sweetheart drink this." Sans said as he gave her the medicine and Marie drank it

He went to the kitchen made soup and was carrying a cup of tea. He came in her room then gave her the tea and soup. He left to go to the living room and sat down. He didn't want to bother Papyrus while he was working nor anyone right now. He didn't need nay help she was easy to take care of and he waited for her to call for him.

" Papa am done." Marie said as Sans went in her bedroom and got the bowl with cup

" Get some sleep sweetie." Sans said as she nodded and laid down

" I love you papa." Marie said as Sans kissed her forehead and he be gun to walk to the door

" I love you to." Sans said walking out the door and sat on the couch

Papyrus came home and Sans looked at him then hugged him. Sans looked up at him and Papyrus looked down.

" Is she ok... Sans what's wrong?" Papyrus questioned as Sans looked at him and wiped a tear

" Her fever still has not gone down I've tried everything Papyrus ... I don't know what else to do." Sans sniffed nd Papyrus hugged him back

" It's ok Sans neither do I ... but we will get though this together." Papyrus said smiling and Sans chuckled

Papyrus leaned in and kissed Sans. Sans froze then relaxed in the kiss and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie was now feeling better Sans and Papyrus were glad there little girl was feeling better. They hoped they never had to go though something like that again.

16 years later

" Good Morning daddy." Marie said walking in the kitchen and kissing Sans's forehead good morning

" Marie, Mettaton called saying he wanted to hung out today." Papyrus said smiling and Marie nodded

"Ok papa." Marie said smiling and giving him a hug then walking out the door

" She's grown up so fast." Sans said sighing and sadly

" Sans I want another child." Papyrus said looking at him and Sans chuckled

Sans grabbed his arm and led him to the bedroom. Sans pushed Papyrus on the bed. Papyrus smiled at him and Sans begun to kiss him.

" Ready?" Sans question as Papyrus moans and looks at him

" Yes am ready Sans fuck me hard let me have your child." Papyrus begged and Sans smirked

Sans yanked down his pants and Papyrus's pants he gently lifted Papyrus shirt. He tossed his and Papyrus's shirt with there pants. Papyrus and Sans used there magic Sans entered Papyrus gently. After that they laid together with sweat covering them and Papyrus cuddled with Sans.

" Sans how will we know if am pregnant?" Papyrus questioned as Sans shrugged and and sighed

" I don't know let's just relax right now." Sans said closing his eyes and Papyrus nodded

Meanwhile

Marie as sitting on Mettaton's couch while he was practicing for his show tonight. Marie liked that he could do this and she wished she was brave enough to be on his show.

" Darling you should be on my show with me with that lovely voice of yours." Mettaton said smiling and Marie looked at him

" Am not brave like you." Marie said softly and he lifted her head

" Marie." Mettaton said gently and she looked at him

Mettaton gazed into her eyes he moved her hair and he lend in close. To kiss her cheek he timed it wrong she turned her head and there lips connected to each other. He pared away from her quickly and looked at her while she covered her mouth with her hand.

" I didn't mean to." Mettaton said nervously and she smiled

" Kiss me again please." Marie said smiling and he looked at her

He lend in again and there lips connected again. She tasted sweet to him he licked her lips asking permission to enter she opened her mouth. His tongue moved with hers, she let him be dominance. As they parted a single stained of saliva between them he embraced her and she blushed.

" Your so beautiful." Mettaton said smiling and rubbing his hand on her face

" Mettaton." Marie said as he smiled and laid her on the couch

He kissed her neck, he slipped off her shirt and pants along with her boots. His eyes widen at her breast they were in a blue bra Toriel had brought from the human world the size D38. He unhooked her bra and then slipped off her gray underwear. He lowed his pants and he smirked at her.

He entered her gently and she gasped. He saw blood he thought he had hurt her he was about to pull out but she stopped him.

" It's ok that's normal keep going." Marie said looking at him and he smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead

He started to move gently she gripped the cushion of the couch. When the pain went away she looked at him and he looked down at her. He moved faster and harder letting her have all of him. He was enjoying her so much and she was so tight.

" Mettaton... Mettaton... Mettaton... Mettaton...OH METTAON!" Marie screamed and he smiled with sweat covering his body

They came together and they kissed each other she looked at him as he cuddled her.

" You know you popped my cherry which means you took my virginity." Marie said smiling and blushing

" I took your... oh darling am glad I was the one and your first." Mettaton said smiling and kissing her again

" Am glad to Metta." Marie said smiling and he blushed at the nickname

He left for his show and she went home she now had a boyfriend. Mettaton was happy that Marie was his and his alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Marie had not seen Mettaton in a month he was busy with his show. She knew he would be but she started not feeling good. She went to the store alone she brought a pregnancy test.

When she got home she used it and waited. Papyrus came in living room and so did Sans.

" Marie me and your papa are gonna have a baby." Sans said smiling and Marie hugged him

" Am so happy daddy, excuse me." Marie said smiling and her alarm went off

She brought the test in the living room and slowly looked at it. She covers her mouth and she grabbed her phone.

" Mettaton call me please." Marie said looking at the pregnancy test and Papyrus grabbed it

" What is this?" Papyrus questioned angrily and she looked at him

" It's a pregnancy test it's positive am pregnant." Marie said sitting down and she looked at her father's

" Marie who is the ... wait a minute you called Mettaton... oh my god." Sans said realizing why she called Mettaton and Papyrus got it

" Mettaton doesn't know not yet." Marie said sighing and Sans sat down

" When did this happen?" Sans questioned sternly and Papyrus paced the floor

" When I went over there... I thought since he was a robot he couldn't get me pregnant ." Marie said as tears steamed down and she looked at him

" He's half robot Marie." Papyrus said looking at her and she covers her eyes

" I didn't know I swear daddy I didn't." Marie cried as he rubbed her back and Papyrus sat down

" I know Marie... we all need to talk to Mettaton." Sans said dangerously and Papyrus nodded

Marie got a call from Mettaton she told him to met him at Grillby's. Marie was nervous what if he didn't want the baby or would he leave her, she shivered she couldn't held it if he left her.

" Hello darling sorry I was late my show ran longer then expected it's good to see you babe." Mettaton said smiling and with a purr

" Mettaton we need to talk." Marie said looking at him and his eyes widen

" I... I see what about?" Mettaton asked scared and she looked at him with determination

" Remember in your house we did something on the couch... well am late on my period I went to the store today and found out the reason why am late." Marie said as he raised a eyebrow and he looked seriously at her

" For goodness sake Marie spit it out." Mettaton said angrily and annoyed

" Am pregnant." Marie said looking at him and he looked shocked

" Say that again." Mettaton said shocked and trying to make sure he heard her right

" Am pregnant with your child." Marie said repeating it and he got up

" That's ... that's wonderful darling am so excited!" Mettaton said thinking and then smiling

Marie looked at him with tears steaming down and she stated crying. Mettaton looked worried and quickly embraced her.

" What's wrong Marie?" Mettaton asked as she sniffed and smiled

" I thought you were gonna leave me I was so scared telling you am pregnant." Marie said smiling and he laughed

" No I would never leave you Marie infact I want to marry you." Mettaton said placing the ring on her finger and she kissed him

" So I got to plan a baby shower and a wedding am a lucky guy." Sans said smiling and Papyrus smiled with a sequel

" I want to be there when you give brith Marie unless me and you are having our babies on the same day." Papyrus said smiling and then Marie giggled

" It's ok papa." Marie said smiling and he hugged her


	10. Chapter 10

Marie was four months pregnant and Papyrus had a boy named Pan. Marie was walking alone in the forest on her way to Mettaton. She heard a noise and then she saw a child she didn't look more then 11.

" Hello little girl where did you come from?" Marie asked innocently and the girl wickedly smiled

" I came from hell." Chara said laughing and Marie's eyes widen

Mettaton was getting worried Marie should have been there by now. He left his dressing room and went searching for his wife. He went to the forest and found her dead. He dropped the flowers in his hands and ran to her crying he held his wife crying.

" Mettaon have you seen... No...NO!" Sans yelled crying and seeing his daugther dead

Papyrus looked crushed Undyne didn't say a word, Alphys looked shocked, Asgore lowed his head and Toriel covered her mouth. The child Papyrus and Sans raised was gone. Sans watched his child get buried and then he marched away from the grave to find the murder who took his little girl away before she even got to seen her unborn child his second grandchild.

" Dada." Mary said smiling up at her daddy and Mettaton picked her up

" My sweet Angel mommy is gone." Mettaton sniffed and hugged his only child

Mettaon swore on that day he would protect his only child his little girl. Mary didn't understand she was only four and Mettaon repeatedly kissed his daugther on the cheek and held her tight.


End file.
